


Le jour le plus froid du monde

by ShemJawn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Suicide, drug, junkie, st barts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShemJawn/pseuds/ShemJawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS indépendant de la série, ne prend pas en compte Reichenbach. <br/>Sherlock est tombé et quelqu'un le suit dans sa chute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le jour le plus froid du monde

**Author's Note:**

> OS indépendant de la série, ne prend pas en compte Reichenbach. 
> 
> Résumé :   
> Sherlock est tombé et quelqu'un le suit dans sa chute.

Sherlock Holmes, dévoré par son ennui et ses démons sauta du toit de St Barts par une glaciale matinée de Février. 

John était là, dévasté.

 

La tête brune heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd. Personne ne l'avait vu, seulement son colocataire. Comme s'ils étaient seuls.

Eux deux, seuls contre le reste du monde.

 

Freak. Psychopath. Weirdo. Machine. You repel me.

Game over, Mr Holmes.

 

Watson était figé en plein milieu de la rue, sa respiration restait bloquée dans sa gorge et ses jambes ne le portaient plus.

Le début du déclin.

 

Il pris le pouls du détective, passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux bouclés rendus poisseux par le sang,

se surpris à tracer ses pommettes saillantes du bout des doigts...

Et il rentra à Baker Street.

 

 

Mrs Hudson n'était pas encore au courant.

"- Vous avez mauvaise mine aujourd'hui... Un muffin à la cerise peut-être ?"

_Fermez-là. Pour une fois, fermez-là._

 

John retrouva sans mal la réserve de morphine qu'il avait confisquée à Sherlock.

Il s'installa confortablement dans le canapé, posa un garrot puis se prépara un shoot.

Verser une dose dans la cuillère, ajouter un peu d'acide citrique, faire chauffer avec un briquet et remplir la seringue.

Il avait vu des dizaines de junkies le faire et voilà qu'il les imitait.

Le tube se remplit de sang et quand le médecin appuya sur le piston, il sut qu'il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible.

 

Voilà Sherlock. Voilà où tout ça nous a mené. On a fait un chouette bout de chemin main dans la main, maintenant c'est la fin.


End file.
